The Wolverine (Alternate version)
The Wolverine '''is a 2013 superhero film and the second film in phase 2 of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It features '''Silver Samurai as the main antagonist. Plot In a bar in japan, Logan meets a woman named Mariko Yashida. Years ago, in the war, Logan saved Mariko's father Shingen's life. Mariko brings Logan to Japan. Shingen tells Logan that, since he saved his life, he will repay him by making him mortal again. Doubtful, Logan agrees anyways. Shingen also tells Logan that if Logan truly wants his mortality back, he must protect Mariko, as Mariko is now threatened by a gangwar between law enforcement and the Yazuka. Logan undergoes the procedure to become mortal again. The painful procedure takes away his healing factor. Logan passes out shortly after his healing factor is removed. The next day, Logan and Mariko are attacked by a samurai, known to the people of Japan as the deadly Silver Samurai. In battle, Logan discovers that the Silver Samurai is a mutant with the ability to charge his katana with tachyon energy, making it able to cut through anything. Logan is cut by the blade, and it doesn't heal. Shocked, Logan stands still for a moment, bleeding, giving the Samurai the perfect oppurtunity to strike. Logan fights back this time, and blocks the blade with his claws. The blade almost cuts through his claws, but Mariko distracts the Samurai by throwing a glass bottle at his hand. The samurai strikes at Mariko, but is tackled by Logan. The two fight, Logan is cut more, and, in the end, the Samurai escapes. Later that night, Logan talks to Shingen about what happened. Shingen tells Logan that the Silver Samurai is a feared mutant, who has been around many years. Later that night, Logan is attacked by the Samurai once again. The two have a long fight, when the Samurai slices Logan with his charged katana. But, the cut slowly begins to heal. Logan then finishes off the Silver Samurai, defeating him once and for all. As he is dying, the Samurai takes off his helmet, revealing that "he" is actually Jean Grey. Logan gasps in shock, but suddenly wakes up, realizing it was all just a dream. Logan checks to see if his cuts have healed, but, sadly, they have not. Logan tells Shingen that he still isn't healing. Shingen tells Logan that without his healing factor, the cuts from the charged katana will not heal quickly. Logan goes out to get something to eat, but is ambushed by some ninjas. Logan goes into battle with the ninjas, and, every time he kills one, they turn into stone, revealing that they aren't just any ninjas... but Hand ninjas. Suddenly, Logan is attacked from behind by none other than the Silver Samurai. Logan knocks the Silver Samurai into a car at a nearby gas station, then pulls out a lighter, lights it, and throws it at the Samurai, causing him to burst into flames. Logan returns home as the police arrive at the scene. Apparently, the Samurai escaped as well. The next day, Logan learns that Mariko is engaged with Noburo Mori, a corrupt minister of justice. Logan secretly goes to find Noburo Mori and find out who he is. He gets directions to Noburo Mori's house from Yukio, a stranger who looks shockingly familiar. Logan reaches the place, but goes inside and finds out it is more than just a house. He is suddenly attacked by Viper, who puts him in a strange chair and locks him into it. Logan asks what she wants, and she reveals that she was sent to capture him. Logan tries breaking free, but can't. Viper decides to torture him until her boss comes. Finally, her boss, who is revealed to be the Silver Samurai, shows up. Silver Samurai reveals himself to Logan as Kenuichio Harada. He tells Logan that he himself was behind the fake "gangwar", and that he hired Noburo Mori to go out with and eventually propose to Mariko, so that he could keep Mariko distracted from what's actually happened. He then had the Hand try assassinating Mariko several times, all resulting in failure. When Logan came into the picture, Kenuichio had the Hand try and kill him. Logan asks why he wants to kill Mariko, and he answers by saying that Mariko stole his father from him. He then reveals that he was Shingen's son, but he was seemingly killed in an incident. Ever since, his younger sister, Mariko, has been his father's "only" child. He later changed his last name from Yashida to Harada, as he didn't want to keep being reminded of his father's betrayal. Viper then laughs as the Samurai charges his katana with tachyon energy and prepares to murder Logan with it. Suddenly, the police arrive, and shoot at all three. Viper escapes, leaving Logan and the Samurai for dead. Logan kicks the Samurai in the leg, causing him to drop his sword, which, as it falls, cuts through the bars holding Logan in the chair. Free, Logan makes a getaway as the cops shoot out him. The Samurai picks up his sword and chases after Logan. The two escape out a window, and the Samurai chases Logan all the way to a nearby forest, where they have a battle. Logan's claws are no match for the Samurai's katana, so Logan decides to try and knock the katana out of his hands. Logan does so by slicing the Samurai's face with his claws, causing the Samurai to drop the katana and scream in pain. Logan picks up the katana, which is still charged with energy, and stabs the Samurai in the chest with it. Logan is suddenly attacked by Yukio, the girl who gave him directions. Logan has a short fight with Yukio, which ends with the Samurai sneaking up from behind Logan and throwing him into a nearby lake. The two escape as Logan, unconscious, is carried off by the current. Logan wakes up in a small city outside Tokyo. He meets an elderly tourist (Stan Lee) who gives him directions to Tokyo. In Tokyo, Logan is attacked by Yukio again. They have a short fight which leads to a bridge, where Yukio is accdientally pushed off by Logan. Logan saves her from falling into the water below, and pulls her back up to safety. Yukio thanks Logan for saving her, and kisses him. She gets away, leaving behind a confused Logan. Logan later makes it back to Shingen, and asks about his son. Shocked, Shingen tells Logan that he never had a son. Logan tells him that his son died in an accident several years ago. Shingen tells him never to mention his son. Despite this, Logan tells Shingen that his son is the Silver Samurai. Shingen is speachless. After a while, Shingen tells Logan to leave and never come back. Logan asks who will protect Mariko if he's gone. Enraged, Shingen says he will do it himself. Logan leaves, angry as well, and meets up with Mariko. He tells Mariko about her brother, the Silver Samurai. Mariko tells him that her brother is dead, but Logan tells her that he's alive, and he's the Silver Samurai now. Mariko starts to cry. She says that her brother drowned. Logan says he survived, and that he wants his revenge. Mariko is shocked, and doesn't no what to say. Suddenly, Logan is shot. He looks up on top of a building, and sees that the shooter was Kenuichio. Logan runs after him, and confronts him on top of a monorail. The two have a battle, which results in Logan getting thrown off of the monorail. He hits the ground and breaks his arm. Mariko helps Logan up, and the two escape as Kenuichio runs after them. The two make a quick getaway from him, and return to Shingen. Shingen tells Logan to leave, but Logan ignores him. He goes into the bathroom and looks at his injuries in the mirror. He talks to Shingen and asks if he can get his healing factor back. Shingen yells at Logan, accusing him of coming into his home, taking what he wants, and not minding his own business. Logan angrily leaves, and sets to find the Samurai. Logan meets with Yukio again, and she tells him that the Silver Samurai is planning to attack on Mariko's wedding day and murder both Mariko and Noburo Mori. She brings him to a secret Hand base, where she helps him find the Samurai. They do battle with the Samurai, and the Samurai uses his energy charged katana to slice Logan across the chest. He then strikes the ground as hard as possible with his katana, resulting in a huge explosion of energy, sending Logan flying out the side of the building. He grabs onto the side of the building before falling to his death, but is attacked by Viper. He fights her, and their battle ends with Viper falling to her death. More to be added. Cast *Hugh Jackman as Wolverine/Logan *Will Yun Lee as Silver Samurai/Kenuichio Harada *Hiroyuki Sanada as Shingen Yashida *Tao Okamoto as Mariko Yashida *Rila Fukushima as Yukio *Brian Tee as Noburo Mori *Svetlana Khodchenkova as Viper *Stan Lee (cameo) Trailers Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Unfinished